


These Words Won't Hurt You

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Characters mentioned to have clothes and hair when they usually don't, Don't ask me why, Due to Eggman some characters are cold to Sonic, I don't have beta readers so possible errors, I'm not into the Sonic Comics I just found some characters interesting, M/M, Mentions Espio/Amy, More tags eventually, Suicide Attempt, The OC is a Chao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: When Eggman finally says something that makes Sonic's friends question their friendship & trust in Sonic, Sonic runs away. With Vanilla & Cream being the only ones that don't believe Eggman plus Knuckles, Rouge & Shadow left in the dark having been else where can they get Sonic & his friends back together? What does the royal family have to do with any of this?
Posted from DA





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost prince in the forest, he's given up on the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Your mileage may very  
> -No beta readers to help me though I'll try to fix things as I go along
> 
> This was made back when I though "kelp" was how you spelled "kept" if anyone finds any kelps, yes I know this is embarrassing

Somewhere in the woods was an one floor house that looks like it should be with other houses like it. In the house was a living room with a TV & famicon, next to the TV is a bookshelf. There was also a cushion to sit on in front of the TV. The living room was connected a small kitchen & a pantry. There was also a door that lead to a bedroom with a door to the bathroom.  
  
The owner to this house was a royal blue colored uke hedgehog with a hime cut hair do. This hedgehog had just left their bathroom having cut their arms. Sitting against their bed they looked at the blank wall with dull eyes. There was no window but he could tell it was going to snow. That meant the solar panels on the roof would stop working soon & another cold winter. The hedgehog had lived in this house since he was little but left to find a better home. The reason behind moving back was a sad one that the hedgehog did not want to remember. It was bad enough that he came back to this house to isolate himself from others. Living here had been ok at first but around winter it became hard.  
  
The only means of power the house had was through solar panels which despite being in thick woods worked. But when winter came around the power went off & the pipes froze.  
  
'At least I kind of worked out hibernation...' The sad hedgehog though before closing his eyes & turning his head to the ceiling.  
  
Despite that the hedgehog wasn't able to do it all the way since he couldn't fatten himself up enough. He was just to skinny to finish hibernating & had starved himself the first year. Things weren't going to go well this time around either... The famicon's game had been beaten many times, the books had been read many times & there was barely any food left to last this winter or any day or weather for that matter. The hedgehog was a hikikomori, a person that refused to leave their house. Leaving to get food & other supplies was out of the question.  
  
Looking down at his hand there was a bottle of sleeping pills, the hedgehog slowly with shaking hands opened the bottle & took as many pills as he could get in his mouth. He was never able to sleep since the first month of coming back here but that wasn't the reason behind downing the whole bottle. After finishing the bottle he dropped the bottle & went limp... It took a while but very, very slowly the hedgehog climbed onto the bed & laid there waiting for the effect to start.  
  
'They won't miss me...' He thought as he closed his eyes & curled up into the blankets on his bed 'No one wants someone like me anyway...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get why I like making sad stories... Well at least they always have a happy ending.
> 
> I know I should be working on other things but I wanted to do this.


	2. Chapter 1: What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge & Shadow get back from a mission(that they brought Knuckles on for some reason) & find that things haven't been going to well since they left. Knuckles seems to be hiding something about Sonic which includes a fear of robots.
> 
> Amy seems to have moved on from Sonic & why are these suddenly so short compared to what little I've written recently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -OOC(?)  
> -Tails & Amy bashing(for now but the tag warned this already)  
> -Your milage may very

Knuckles & Rouge were walking to Tails's house with Shadow. Rouge & Shadow had been on a long term mission & had just gotten back. Nothing had been going on that got Knuckles to leave his island so this was their first time back since who knows. The odd thing was that Eggman hadn't tried anything as far as the trio knew. Just as they got to the split road that lead to either Vanilla & Cream's house or Tails's. suddenly Cream & Cheese ran up the path but stopped when they saw the three standing there.  
  
"Cream what are you doing?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I was going to get some cooking supplies from the store." Cream said a little stunned from seeing the three.  
  
"Couldn't you just ask Tails for some? He is at home right?" Rouge said starting to notice that  the young rabbit was getting a little nerves. Something wasn't right & Rouge could tell Shadow knew as well.  
  
It took Cream a little but she finally told them.  
  
"Mr.Tails hasn't been that fun lately... He's been acting weird since Eggmen said something . Mr.Tails won't even talk about Mr.Sonic anymore & is starting to become really creepy." Cream said as she held on to her basket tighter. Cheese just looked down as Cream tried not to tear up. The trio knew something was defiantly not right about this. Rouge walked Cream & Cheese to the store & home while Knuckles & Shadow checked on Tails.  
  
"This doesn't sound right. What'd Eggman do this time?!"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard about it by now. After all you were here."  
  
Knuckles then started an one-sided argument for a while before giving up & mumbling something about a prince. Shadow didn't pay the echidna much attention as they made it to Tails's place. The grass hadn't been cut for a long time, weeds were everywhere & the outer windows were dirty. This sent some signals to the two & they quickly ran to the door. Luckily but also worrying the door was unlocked but to their amazement the inside of the house was clean. Looking down they saw a little robot cleaning the floors of the room come over to them before backing up & cleaning under the couch. Looking around they saw other robots -like the one they saw only with slight differences- cleaning the house.  
  
"There are enough robots here to freak Sonic out." Knuckles muttered with a strangely blank yet angered look & a worryingly calm voice. Shadow looked at Knuckles with a raised eye brow & was about to say something but Knuckles stopped him.  
  
"He's been afraid of robots since he was a kid. The only reason he's ok with your friend Omega is because Omega has proven to be more than just a robot as you can tell. There are things not you, Rouge nor even Tails & G.U.N. know about Sonic. And for good reasons..."  
  
Shadow didn't know what to say but kept to himself as they head to Tails's lab. There they found Tails asleep or at least passed out(there a difference? -shot-) at his desk with blueprints, other papers, sketching pencils, pens & rulers everywhere. Knuckles ran up to Tails to check if he was ok. The fox was ok but looked like a reck. Tails's clothes were covered in sweat & smelled like they hadn't been washed in days, they had oil & grease stains as well. His fur/hair was a mess & he had shadows under his eyes. Knuckles took Tails to his bed before waiting in a chair. Shadow just stood there in the door way as they waited for the fox to wake up.  
  
Eventually he woke up but he was not very happy to see them.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Knuckles just glared at Tails the whole time not impressed. Shadow started to wonder if this was still the knuckle head echidna Tails, Sonic, & him -as much as he didn't like thinking about it- were friends with. Either way it seemed like there was something more that the tribal echidna wasn't saying just like he mentioned earlier. Shadow didn't like the feeling he was getting like he was missing something important. Something wasn't right here.  
  
"You know very well why we're here." Knuckles said bluntly. Tails was acting just as off as the echidna.  
  
"Well you saw me now leave!" Tails replied rudely.  
  
"We WOULD but with what has happened so far I don't think that will happen any time soon. What happened Tails. Where is Son-"  
  
"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!"  
  
This got Shadow's attention. Where was Sonic? What was wrong with Tails? Knuckles gave Tails a look that meant for him to explain. Tails wouldn't explain, eventually they gave up & left, they'd be back oh yes, they'd be back eventually.  
  
They left the house to look for Rouge, Cream & Cheese.  
  
-At Station Square with Rouge-  
  
Rouge was waiting outside of a store waiting for Cream to finish shopping when she saw Amy with Espio. Amy was holding onto Espio's arm all loving & Espio was holding bags from different stores at the shopping center. Rouge kind of felt like something had snapped as she went up to Amy.  
  
"Nice to see you again 'hun'."  
  
Amy looked at Rouge with a smile on her face clearly oblivious to the tone in the bat's voice. Espio however knew better as he went pale.  
  
"HI Rouge~ long time no-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Espio just stood there wide eyed. Rouge had slapped Amy...  
  
"So you decided to move? That's all well & all but from what I'm to understand right now you're most likely cheating on Sonic."  
  
Amy didn't even miss a beat.  
  
"Like I'd date a lying jerk like HIM! I was ok with him ditching me on dates but after learning the truth about him I moved on."  
  
"Do you EVEN know what happened?"  
  
"Yes! Eggman despite being who he is told me!"  
  
Rouge wanted nothing more than to hit her again but was stopped by Espio. Espio said something to distract Amy, who did what he said before going to look for a bus. After that Espio apologized to Rouge.  
  
"What's going on Espio..." Rouge asked but came out more as a statement in annoyance.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Meet me at midnight at the Chaotics' place. I'm guessing Shadow will be coming as well. -Rouge nodded- Bring anyone else you want. Hopefully you'll believe us."  
  
Rouge was about ask what he meant but Amy called Espio over. Espio apologized to the bat again before leaving.  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I have Amy choosing Espio after giving up on Sonic.
> 
> -Some text from the orginal post on DA-
> 
> Wonder what's happened. Why does Sonic have a fear of robots?(Eggman?) What does Espio mean? Why am I doing this on vacation?
> 
> \---
> 
> The last part is there because I wrote this while on a cruise, I also want to mention that I'll try my best to fix any errors I come across as I post this


	3. Chapter 2: Tell me why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meet Espio at the Chaotics & it possibly causes more questions
> 
> I honestly dunno what will be answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -OOC(?)  
> -Your milage may very
> 
> "BLAH" = Talking or air quote  
> 'BLAH' = Thinking
> 
> Another warning; There will be a lot of rambling from characters in this. If I was able to even it out & let what information they're saying be evened out into other chapters I would but I just don't know how to. Also there could be some stupid & or insane theories in this mostly doing with crossovers.
> 
> Once again I am very sorry & enjoy while I go look for yaoi fanfics for Bomberman(There needs to be more damn it!) & work on another fanfic called Project Ordinary Harmony.(Has NOTHING to do with MLP)

-At Knuckles's house(1) on Angel Island-  
  
The trio got back together at Station Square before heading to AI. After going to the kitchen they told each other what happened.  
  
"So Tails hates Sonic now & Amy moved on because of possibly the same reason. Also Espio is dating Amy now & wants to meet us at his place?" Shadow said summing everything up.  
  
"Can we really trust him? I mean for all we know Amy is dating him to make Sonic jealous & hates Sonic as well." Knuckles said.  
  
"Either way he's our only lead," Rouge said before looking at Knuckles "You're not jealous are you?"  
  
Knuckles blushed & started babbling before Rouge kissed him causing the hothead to shut up knowing his fiancé(2) wasn't going to cheat on him. While they looked "lovey-dovey" at each other Shadow just turned around & made some coffee.  
  
'I don't need this.' Shadow though to himself while trying to keep from looking at the scene in front of him. Shadow never understood what it was like to being in love & didn't want to. Rouge had once teased him about being in love with Maria but that wasn't it. Maria was like a mother/sister figure to him & if it wasn't for Eggman Shadow would be proud to say his last name was Robotnik. The fact that he moped about her was because he had failed her. She deserved to get to get to live out the rest of her life in peace, not get shot protecting him.  
  
But now that he though about it there was this odd feeling he got around Sonic. One that made Shadow want to be around the blue blur & protect him. Shadow wanted to ignore it but Sonic always kelp coming back into the black & red hedgehog's life smiling, laughing, calling him his friend. There were many things Shadow would never admit to being glad for but Sonic was one that confused him.  
  
Just as Shadow was about to think about it more Rouge snapped him out of his thoughts telling him that they would be meeting Espio at midnight. He just nodded to let her know he heard her.  
  
-Midnight-  
  
The three headed to the Chaotics' place at the time Espio told them. It was questionable if the place had hidden traps but this was the Chaotics we're talking about. ... Right?  
  
As soon as the three got there Vector opened the door for them. They would have shrugged it off if it wasn't for how he was dressed. Victor was dressed in a suit that was slightly Victorian era style. His head phones were around his neck instead of on his head & there was a stern look in his eyes. Heading inside they were met with Espio, who was dressed in a dark colored male kimono.  
  
"Charmy won't be joining us since he's at Vanilla & Cream's tonight." Vector said as he closed the door.  
  
"Mind telling us what's going on?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Eggman told everyone about Underground but said some words that weren't actually true." Espio said getting to the point. It suddenly became tense in the room, Shadow & Rouge were shocked & confused. What was this about? What did Espio mean by "Underground"? What did Eggman say about it? Did this have to do with Sonic?  
  
"W-WHAT?!"  
  
Knuckles interrupted everyone's thoughts by yelling.  
  
"What do you-! What do you mean HE told everyone?! He shouldn't even be able to remember them!"  
  
This got everyone's attention. How did Knuckles know what might be going on?  
Rouge chose that time to speak...  
  
"Knuckles?... What's going on?"  
  
Vector, Espio & Knuckles all looked at her with a serious look. It became quiet again before Vector spoke...  
  
"Underground was a three person band that was part of a revolution about 50 years ago. Robotnik had pretty much taken over the world."  
  
Shadow's eyes widened. Fifty years ago?! The members of Underground were probably his age!(3) But why was Eggman of this? He couldn't possibly be that old could he?(4) Seeing the surprised looks Vector continued.  
  
"Eggman put himself in stasis & created a robot clone to take his place while he slep. The robot did a better job then Eggman. He inslaved many Mobians & robotinized them. The band we mentioned, Underground was part of the rebellion & were said in a prophecy they would help the queen take back the thrown & make the council of four."  
  
"While most of that is true, the council bit never came though they did set the path for Mobious's current council." Knuckles added.  
  
This was to much to take in. While this gave Rouge & Shadow some information it didn't explain much & added more questions.  
  
"Wait Knuckles, how do you know this? Also if what you all are saying is true then shouldn't Sonic be really old? Also how do the rest of you know?"  
  
At this Espio just smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Knuckles was there when it happened. He chose to be in stasis so he could protect his island since he was the last of his tribe." Espio said before looking at Knuckles.  
  
"As for why Sonic didn't age, we aren't sure. He disappeared after we defeated Robotnik. As far as we know Sonic could be a descendant of the one from Underground especially since his eyes are different colors. But everything I know of our current Sonic points to the one I used to know & the current one being the same."  
  
"Doesn't explain why you both know..." Shadow muttered before Vector told him they were getting there.  
  
"After Sonic disappeared & the queen was back in power she created an secret group known as the Hidden Knights to protect the members of Underground & Sonic should they find him. You may not know this but Sonic was very shy & afraid to fight even if he had to. While he may have hidden it well, the fact still stands that something could go wrong. Espio & I are veteran members of the group & currently training Charmy. The only reason we're telling you is because of how close you all are to Sonic." Vector explained.  
  
Espio then went on to say that he was close to wanting to tell Amy the truth but when he tried talk to her about Sonic she just wouldn't have it. They also knew it'd be to dangerous to try & explain things to Tails since the damage done by Eggman had already gotten worse.  
  
"Please, if you find Sonic make sure he's ok." Vector said as he opened the door for the three.  
  
Shadow only nodded as he followed Knuckles & Rouge out of the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) He might sit/stand in front of the Master Emerald all day but he has a place to rest at
> 
> 2) They're engaged, I'm not going to mention much about anything that happened before this this story in-universe(except mentioning stuff like Sonic getting turned on or maybe his past) nor the mission.
> 
> 3) It's said that Shadow's story took place 50 years ago. Never said anything about his age. For all we know he's probably 65. Also it's kind of funny to realize Shadow is technically Eggman's uncle. Their whole family seems messed up when you add Shadow's technical relations.XD
> 
> 4) I'm only guessing but Eggman is likely around 40. I dunno because I can mistake people that are 40 or 30 for being in their 20s. Keep this in mind because if it's true Eggman is supposedly 90 & if he wasn't in stasis he might just be some nut in a nursing home by now. Then again I dunno so sorry.>_>;
> 
>  
> 
> -From original post-  
> Well finally finished this chapter, once again sorry for rambling. The search for Sonic begins! Wonder what else the three left out?
> 
> Uh I did have Vector & Espio as knights in charge of watching/caring for Sonic but not sure how the "Hidden Knights" was brought into this. Not sure why I put that in nor how to describe it. Uh let's say bodyguards/Torchwood or something.


	4. Chapter 3: Because I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in the past, a cameo from Sonic & the Black Knight, a reference boarder & someone that'll come up later
> 
> Also this is what happens when you learn a character has an embarrassing name & then use it to hid stuff from readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -OOC(?)  
> -Misspelling as to show how a child sounds when talking  
> -Your milage may very
> 
> "BLAH" = Talking or air quote  
> 'BLAH' = Thinking
> 
> This is the last chapter that I brought over from DA that's been made for a while. Anything else will be new now, I know I need to update these stories but it's hard when you have writer's block & only have the main idea for the story planned.(I don't have much planned for these chapters so it's mostly write it as you go) I'm also semi more interested in getting these stories posted up since I haven't uploaded them to A03 yet, though at this point a couple of them will need more chapters before I post more due to how even more rambly they are compared to this.(Especially Project Harmony which I'm likely going to rename)
> 
> I also have some Dangan Ronpa stories I want to work on(one I have been planning on making when DR3 ended & I finished watching it) & I need to finish a chapter for Of Wind Currents & Angels
> 
>  
> 
> -Original text from post-  
> I'm sorry for not working on this. The reason being is that I feel depressed a lot so I get lazy, tired & get artist/writer's block. Also I have to work on trying to finish commissions. Also I have a job now that I go to on Mondays & Wednesdays.
> 
> Last worked on: December 29, 2014(Was reading this off my notepad app, this was posted November 21, 2015)

"Maurice dear come over here please!" A female bear Mobian begs, she is dressed in a beautiful dress. A muscular male mouse Mobian, likely her husband is holding open a metal door that's on the floor of their pantry.

 

"Com'in Mama!" The voice of a young child calls, a three year old waddles/baby walks over to their parents. A Chaos Chao with it's tongue sticking out like a dog & cross-eyed follows behind.

 

The child is a three year old royal/cobort blue hedgehog Mobian wearing large red rimed glasses with thick lenses. The child is also in frilly baby onesie footy pajamas. What stood out most was the toddler's adorable midnight black eyes & their shiny guitar amulet. This child's name is Maurice & despite how Maurice looks, the toddler is in fact male. It was the boy's choice & his parents respect that as well as adore him.

 

The bear Mobian picks Maurice & the Chao up before rushing into the hidden door her husband is holding open. It's a hidden bunker... They're living in a war... It was so bad that children living on the side of the woods Maurice & his parents were on couldn't cross the river next to the house due to the base of the bad guys being there. The enemy had made a base in the woods across the river, there was a rumor going on that whoever goes over there either never comes back or are hunted down later.

 

This war has been going on since Maurice was a baby but very little know this is a war & not an invasion... Maurice's parents are some of the few that are aloud to learn the secret.

 

The bear & mouse head farther into the hidden bunker. In the bunker are many treasures the family keep down here incase of being stolen or house fire, etc.

 

"We'll be safe for now. Let's just hope they don't try to set the house on fire..." The mouse says

 

His wife sighs in relief before letting Maurice & his Chaos Chao down. Maurice crawls around as his parents get the lanterns lit up. Suddenly Sonic finds something he doesn't remember seeing before.

 

"Papa, wha's daht?" He asks

 

Maurice's parents walk over & shine the lanterns on it. There is a painting of two Mobian hedgehogs, one is black with red streaks & male while the other is female but surprisingly looks like Sonic. Both hedgehogs have armor on & are in a field close to what looks like a fair.

 

"That's a painting our family has had for centuries... It's a painting of the knight Lancelot & the knight simply known as King's Knight but also known as Lady Coraline."

 

Maurice stares at the painting in awe, he tries to imagine what it would be like to meet these two. He'd heard stories of their time but to think that his family had an actual painting of them was even more amazing.

 

Maurice hopes that he can do things like the two one day. He giggles happily at the idea before yawning. His parents smile & take him to a bed in the bunker, it's getting late & Maurice doesn't need to be up while they make sure it's safe.

 

The Chao flies over to Maurice & sleeps next to him, Maurice's parents smile at him. They know he'll do something like the Mobians in the painting one day... They just hope they could be there to see it... With the war going on & possibly other thing, it's only guessing when they'll have to leave Maurice...

 

-Years later-

 

A Chaos Chao with a collar flies around a burnt down house, it doesn't know what it's doing nor why. They're currently looking for their owner but sadly don't realizes the place they're at has been abandoned for years. The burnt down house is the Chao's owner's childhood home but that was long ago.

 

The Chao finally gives up & flies else where to search for their missing owner. They can tell their master is in need of comfort despite the Chao's derpyness. The Chao wasn't like other Chaos, while others showed some sign of common sense this one likely never heard of the word in his life. Despite this he was very loyal to his owner to the point that the Chao would risk his life. The Chao & his owner had been threw so much in the amount of time they had been together.

 

It was unknown how long his owner had been gone nor if they were still around but that never stopped the Chao before. He had chased after his owner during the war after his owner's house was burnt down. The Chao became dazed as he though about the adventures he had with his master.

 

The Chao suddenly saw a house... Could it be his master's new home? The little Chaos Chao flied into the house, the door was open.... Or missing, all that was on the door way was a cloth hanging down to the floor... The Chao saw A hedgehog but not HIS hedgehog, he flew out, not waking the sleeping Mobian. It was then that the Chao realized there were more houses...

 

\---TAKE US HOME CASEY!---

 

A werehog buck(1) growled as he woke up, he hated being woken up... Looking he saw a werecat in his room. They looked a little embarrassed but that's what happens when you wake the alpha male of the biggest wereMobian pack on Mobius for something stupid.

 

"S-Sorry to bug you but.... There's an intruder..." They said awkwardly, before the werehog could say anything the werecat spoke again. "Yes i-it's another Chao.... But this one is not a normal one.... It's a Chaos Chao...."

 

The werehog got up quickly & rushed outside, if this Chao was a Chaos one then it must have a caretaker that is near by. Not many Chaos that have changed are around -especially Chaos ones- unless they're a pet Chao. When he made it to where the Chao was, it had gone out of someone's hut. He grabbed the Chao & walked back into his hut, the Chao just wiggled & barked. The werehog looked at the collar on the Chao's neck, the dog tag was in the shape of a generic music note & said "Spices" on it. The werehog let out a quiet purr as though hopeful by this, it's easy to tell he barely smiles or anything.

 

"So you're Maurice's Chao... I've seen pictures of you that he drew...."

 

The Chao barks again, recognizing his owner's name. The werehog sighed, knowing that there was still hope in finding his son... Even if the Chao hadn't been with Maurice the little guy was searching for him as well.

 

"It looks like you'll be coming with me then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Blame Aster/Jack fanfics that mention Pooka being a doe(uke) or buck(seme) as I am now using the terms
> 
> Also if you plan on reading this on DA, I want to mention that this was semi edited when I posted this on here. I'm not going to fix any mistakes on the DA posts as at this point I'm either busy or likely to forget


End file.
